Frankie Wong
Francine Hildegard "Frankie" Wong is one of the protagonists in Bizaardvark. She is portrayed by Madison Hu. Biography Season 1 Along with Paige Olvera, they move into Vuuugle, a studio for professional video makers. She creates many music videos with her band/group and she loves Vuuugle. She is friends with other Vuuuglers like Dirk Mann and Amelia Duckworth. [[First|'First']] In the episode First, she tries to complete a dare with Dirk not knowing that that was his birthday cake. After doing that, she seemed to be disliked by him. After meeting with Liam, the two girls decide not to do their original idea, the Comeback Song. But when they try to change their video and get stuck thinking everything they did was too weird, they go to VidView without a video. Upset, the girls leave the studio, deciding to quit with Bizaardvark and Vuuugle. But, when Bernie reminds them of their fans, they remember why they make their videos and they resume their original video idea, The Comeback Song. Personality Frankie is a funny character with a creative mindset. She loves her friend, Paige, and bonds well with her. Paige also seems to really like the Vuuugle Studio, too. She also showed her interest in Blobfish in the episode First. In comparison to Paige, Frankie is a cynic. She views things with negativity and as a result, can be more pragmatic and rational. She watches Russian soap operas. She also occasionally uses Yiddish words like "bubbeleh" (The Summer of Us) and "mishegoss" (Bizaardvark Changes Lives) which is unexpected because she is Chinese. Appearance Frankie has light skin, black hair, and black eyes. She wears glasses. Her hair is very likely worn down most of the time. Relationships Paige Best Friend Paige and Frankie met at music class when Paige wondered if it would be funny if someone smashed the guitar. Frankie surprised her by actually doing it. they got kicked out of class but have been close friends ever since. They operate a Vuuugle channel which they named Bizaardvark and post videos of themselves performing original comedic songs. Appearances Season 1 #First #Draw My Life #Frankie Has a Hater #Superfan #The Collab #Unboxing #The First Law of Dirk #Best Friend Tag #Bernie's in Charge #Pretty-Con #Puff and Frankie #Halloweenvark #Spoiler Alert: Belissa Returns #Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego #Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale #Control (Plus) Alt (Plus) Escape! #Agh, Humbug #Mom! Stop! #Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great #In Your Space! Appearances: 20/20 Season 2 #First Day of School #Chocolate Bananas #The Doctor Will See You Now #Paige Bugs Out #Friend Fight! #Hawkward #Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend #Frankie's Cheating Teacher #Softball: The Musical #Yes and No #Science (Un)Fair #Promposal Problems #Halloweenvark: Part Boo! #A Killer Robot Christmas #Clash of the Superfans #Don't Think, Just Dare #Bernie Moves Out #The BFF (Before Frankie Friend) #Amelia's Perfectly Imperfect Volleyball Adventure #Paige is Wrong #Spring Break Video Spectacular #Her, Me, and Hermie Appearances: 22/22 Season 3 #The Summer of Us #Two Me's in a Pod #House Moms #No Way Whoa! #Tree's Company #Summer Schooled #Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo! #Holiday Video Sketchtacular #Who is Horse Face Guy? #Where There's a Willow There's a Way #House Band #Eye of the Duckworth #Bernie's Cousin Ernie #Paige's Way vs. Frankie's Way #PK in Da House #Bizaardvark Changes Lives #A Capella Problems #The Stand-Up Standoff #BizRipOffs #Rozes Are Red #The End of the Beginning Appearances: 21/21 Total Appearances: 63/63 Trivia *She is a professional Vuuugler. *In Mom! Stop! Frankie revealed that her dad is a doctor and is also revealed that he does not pack her lunchbox with food *It was revealed in The Doctor Will See You Now, that her mother left the family after the divorce, leaving Frankie in the custody of her father. *As seen in her obvious lack of fashion sense, and her attitude towards Pretty-Con, she may be a tomboy. *Her hair is much shorter in the newer episodes. Also, by this time, Her hair was changed from dark brown now to black instead. *She wears glasses. *She is Asian. *As revealed in Paige's Way vs. Frankie's Way she was born on June 2nd, which is coincidental because Madison Hu (who portrays Frankie) was also born on June 2nd. *In Season 3's Bizaardvark Changes Lives it is revealed that Paige and Frankie are almost old enough to get their driver's permits. The minimum age to get a driver permit in California is 15½. This would suggest that they are both 15. **In Rozes Are Red it is implied that Frankie now has her driver's permit making her at least 15½. **In A Capella Problems, it is revealed that Paige and Frankie are now high school sophomores making them 10th graders. This is consistent with their implied age. ***In First Day of School they start at Sierra High School making them 9th graders in Season 2, and most likely 8th graders in Season 1. Frankie is also revealed to be 14 in this episode which is consistent with her being 15 in Season 3. ****In the pilot episode, Paige and Frankie are shown taking AP Science at Hollander Prep. In real life, advanced placement science classes are only available to 9th grade and up due to being college-level. But since this is fiction, anything is possible. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Bizaardvark Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Female Cast Category:2016 Category:Vuuuglers Category:Female Characters